Wishes
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: “Sheik, what is it that you wish for?” Shink, Shounen ai.


Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I do not own anything.

Summary: "Sheik, what is it that you wish for?" Shink, Shounen ai.

Shadow Hylian: It's under the angst category for a reason. I'm sorry, I'll try to write something less depressing next time.

Warnings: Shounen ai, meaning that it's a maleXmale pairing. Don't like, then turn back now.

* * *

Wishes

After searching for him for most of the night, I found the Hero in Kakariko Village, sitting on the hillside next to the base of the windmill, brooding as he looked out over what had become a bustling town in the midst of the chaos the seven years of the Evil King's reign had brought.

"Her Highness is worried about you, Hero. You've been gone for hours." I spoke as I approached where he sat.

"I know." the Hero didn't turn round to reply; he merely raised his head to the star strewn sky in submission. "I was thinking about tomorrow, that's all. I guess I lost track of time…" the hero's melancholy, almost depressed mood troubled me. It was unusual for him to be this pensive, though it was understandable.

After all, tomorrow was the day that he would be returning to his original time, losing all the work that he'd done and all the memories that he'd gained in that time space.

It had been decided for the greater good. Now that his usefulness had expired, he was to be cast aside. It wasn't fair that this was the way the Hero of Time was to be rewarded.

"Sheik?" Link's voice shook me from my thoughts and I returned my attention to him. As I watched, the Hero hesitated as though he was carefully choosing his words. "…What is it that you wish for in your life?" The question was simple, but I found it difficult to answer.

As I considered, many things came to mind, both material and superficial, but one thing kept invading my thoughts. The person who shone most brightly in my heart.

The one thing I could never have…

There had been one opportunity after the next, yet I seized none of them. I could have told you long before it had come to this, but I let the moment slide time and time again. I wonder if you know or have ever known, that the wish I most desired was for you to remain in this time. Now, my only hope is that I will see you again. You, who had convinced me wrong that I could not grow attached to anyone.

"Sheik?" the Hero pressed, waiting for an answer. I sighed, thinking how much I should tell him and how to word what I wanted to say.

Playing for time, I moved to sit beside him, looking out over Kakariko. "My wish has already been rendered void." I spoke as evenly as I could, "I had no other desire."

I could feel the Hero's eyes on me as I spoke, his curiosity was evident in the way he sat up straighter, focusing his attention.

"What made you lose your dream?"

"If I were to think of a reason, I would say that it was my fate."

The Hero did not reply. I had the impression that he understood; fate weighed heavily in his own life, it was the force that had led him to this point and was the reason that he would now lose everything he had fought for.

As time continued to pass I remembered the reason that I had come looking for the Hero and it was with some regret that I got to my feet, intending on escorting the Hero back to the castle.

"Come, Hero. The Princess is awaiting your return."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" the Hero sighed, standing up, and I began to walk away thinking that the Hero would follow but after a few paces, I noticed that he hadn't moved.

"Hero?" I questioned, turning back to face him.

"Sheik" Link began, "Can I…ask you a question?" I paused for a moment, noting the fact that the Hero was avoiding my gaze, his eyes fixed on some point below my shoulder. When I agreed that he could ask the question, his eyes moved to mine and I saw the timid, almost shy expression on his face as though he was steeling himself for what he wanted to ask, colour rising high in his cheekbones.

"Can…Can I see your face?" I was a little taken-aback by his request, but as I stared blankly back, he elaborated. "This journey…It's been a difficult time, but it was nice to have a friendly face in the midst of the chaos. Some parts of it were fun...I've enjoyed your friendship.'

'Tomorrow, I lose all that. Every moment, meaningless or not; I won't be able to recall any of it. I'd like to see the face of the person that shared the adventure with me, if only for the once." his voice was subdued, the quietest I had ever heard him speak, "Please." he added and the emotion behind his voice, the sincerest pleading made a lump rise in my throat and my eyes sting.

No words were needed as I conceded his request, taking hold of my cowl, pulling down from my face and letting the fabric pool around my neck. The Hero moved towards me and I smiled nervously, feeling self-conscious as I saw his expression.

I didn't expect it when the Hero's hand moved to my face, his fingers stroking my jaw line and as his thumb brushed over my lips, my eyes fluttered shut as my breath hitched. I could feel the blush rising by being so close to the hero, yet I couldn't move away.

"Link, I…" I wanted to put some distance between us, telling myself that this was a dangerous place to be in, but the confused emotions; panic, excitement and fear firing through my body kept me rooted to the spot.

"Do you want to know what it was that I wished for?" the Hero spoke and I tried to respond, but every time I began to speak the words kept dying in my throat before I could voice them. It was a tentative moment; I wanted to know, yet I was unsure if I wanted to hear it. The Hero didn't wait for an answer...

"I wished that I could tell you how I felt before the Princess sent me back to my own time."

"Link…"

"Shh, don't say anything..." the Hero murmured, enveloping me in his arms and resting his temple against mine. "I need to tell you this. Please...just listen, even if it doesn't mean anything to you. You can cast it away, dismiss it, but please...I just need to say it."

I didn't know how to respond, but as the Hero drew me closer, tilting his head towards mine I could feel wetness dripping against my neck. He was crying...

"Sheik, I-" the Hero's voice cracked and he took a steadying breath before trying to continue," I-I love you...more than anything...I love you so much I can hardly stand it." his words were coming out in choking sobs now, and I could feel tears spilling from my own eyes as I listened numbly to what he said. "I know that it's too late, I know that nothing can come of it, but...I don't care. I love you."

"...No." my voice sounded strangled even to me, but I couldn't let him continue.

Link pulled back sharply to face me, as though my response had acted as a physical shock to him, and I couldn't stem the guilt that threatened to overwhelm me once I saw his expression.

The Hero's cerulean eyes were over bright with emotion, tears clinging to his eyelashes and falling from his eyes.

He looked heartbroken.

I opened my mouth quickly, realising that he'd misunderstood, trying to convince him that his words did mean something to me; that I did care for him, but I couldn't think of what to say. I had meant that hearing him say those thing was breaking my heart; that was the reason I wanted him to stop. I hadn't meant for him to think that I was rejecting him...

Still no words came to mind. Maybe it was the desperation of the moment, the knowledge that this was truly the last chance I would have that made me act rashly, so unlike myself. In a boldness I rarely possessed, I started forward, pressing my lips against the Hero's and barely managing to stifle a sob.

There was no hesitation as he responded instantly, the kiss deepening quickly and I could taste his salty tears, making the moment even more bittersweet as we lost ourselves in each other, trying to block out thought of the inevitable parting that tomorrow would bring.

I didn't want him to leave...The thing that I desired most was for the Hero to stay here with me, to stay in this time.

Even though we knew it was impossible, knowing that it was a false hope, a futile effort to believe in, we tried to console ourselves that we would see each other again.

End.

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please.


End file.
